


Trouble

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Infidelity, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Name-Calling, Office Sex, POV Ron Weasley, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily gets in trouble with the Aurors, she'll do anything to convince Uncle Ron not to tell her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [2015 Blow Job Friday Challenge](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/748887.html). 
> 
> Definitely my first time writing these two, and I'm still kind of a het newbie, but I hope y'all enjoy. :D
> 
> Thanks to hikarievandar for the beta! <3

Ron was working late on Friday night when his personal assistant walked into the office. With a frown, she told him who his Aurors had just picked up in a group for vandalism. He sighed. Harry might not work for the Auror Department any more, but his name still carried a lot of weight. Nobody was eager to take responsibility for bringing in his little girl for the second time.

"Thanks, Becca. Why don't you send her into my office. Then you can go ahead and head home for the night."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

A moment later, his niece slipped through the door. She was dressed in short black skirt and a gauzy button up blouse. No bra. Ron leaned back in his oversized chair and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"It wasn't my fault, Uncle Ron!" Lily burst out, moving towards the desk.

"It's never your fault, Lily. And yet here you are. Again."

She flinched at the disapointment in his voice. Good. She was a bright girl, but she had gotten wild this past year. Staying out late, drinking and partying, dressing like a slag and hanging out with the wrong sort of crowd. She'd been driving Harry and Ginny round the bend, and Ron thanked Merlin that his Rosie hadn't fallen under Lily's influence. His little girl would never leave the house looking like Lily, all tarted up with pouty red lips and bare long legs. Lily's outfit certainly left little to the imagination, her arse all but hanging out, and her nipples poking out the thin fabric of her shirt. Lily Luna was trouble.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice trembling.

"I know. Best save it for your parents though."

Lily's eyes widened. "My parents! Oh, you can't tell them! They'll kill me! And mum said if I got into trouble again, that I'd have to start looking for somewhere else to live."

Her eyes shone, and her breasts quivered under her sheer top. Ron had to drag his eyes away. "I'm sure she wasn't being serious. She's just worried about you."

Lily slipped behind the desk, and Ron turned his chair to look up at her. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees at Ron's feet, clasping her hands together as she looked up at him with big, desperate eyes. "Please, Uncle Ron. Please, I'm begging you, don't tell my parents. I'll do anything, just please don't tell them."

His throat went dry, cock hardening in an instant as he looked down at his pretty niece on her knees for him, _begging_ him. He felt dizzy with the rush of lust and power, and he dug his fingertips into his thighs to keep from groaning. It had been months since he'd had sex. Hermione and him had both been working so much lately, doing everything they could to stay away from a home that felt too silent and empty now that their children were well grown. Even when they had been having sex on the regular, Hermione had never begged. She prefered being on top, being in control, wrinkling her nose at Ron's suggestion she wear her old school uniform or his fantasy of playing naughty secretary. Hermione had seemed to enjoy sex well enough, but she was an independent woman, and she'd never been interested in pandering to the male gaze, not even when that gaze was Ron's.

Ron saw Lily's eyes trail over him, falling to his lap and widening as she took in the unmistakable bulge of his large erection. He opened his mouth to speak, to promise not to tell her parents as long as she promised not to tell anybody what a pervert he was. She bit her lip, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. 

"Please, Uncle Ron," she repeated, her voice breathy. "I promise I'll do _whatever_ you want. Just don't tell."

His cock twitched at the undeniable offer in her voice. Merlin, he couldn't remember the last time he was this hard, this turned on. Ron could feel her eyes on him, and it made him feel twenty years younger—bold, reckless, invincible. Horny. He looked her over, gaze trailing over those plush lips, the long red hair, those perky breasts barely hidden beneath her blouse. How long had it been since he'd seen a nice pair of perky tits in the flesh? He'd always been a breast man, and his furtive glances at the naked girls in the porn mag in his desk weren't nearly as satisfying at the real thing. Reaching for his wand, he cast a nonverbal spell that had the buttons on Lily's blouse sliding free. Her breath hitched, and Ron lowered his wand, leaving her shirt unbuttoned, but still covering her chest. He'd leave the next step up to her.

With a graceful roll of her shoulders, the shirt slid off. Ron stared into her big eyes for a moment, before succumbing to temptation and looking his fill. She was still kneeling on his office floor, clad only in her short skirt, with her perfect tits bared to him. They were perky and firm, lightly freckled, and with soft pink nipples that peaked in the cool air. They weren't huge by any means, but certainly more than a handful. Ron imagined what they'd feel like in his hands, soft and pliant. He reached down to cup himself through his trousers, squeezing his dick as he thought about squeezing those sweet, plump breasts.

Lily's mouth dropped open as she followed Ron's hand with her eyes, and Ron knew exactly what he wanted. Hell, he'd known from the moment she'd dropped to her knees, so desperate and eager.

"You ever sucked cock, Lily?" he whispered, voice rough as he started unbuttoning his trousers.

She nodded.

"Of course you have. Girl like you? You probably love it, don't you? You're gagging for it."

Her face flushed, and her pupils dilated as she watched him pull out his cock. She let out a little sound at the sight of it, something between a sigh and a moan. Yeah, she was gagging for it. She was such a dirty girl, salivating like that at the thought of getting her pretty little mouth on his hard prick.

"Open up," Ron commanded, a thrill running through him at her wordless obedience. "Stick out your tongue."

Her lips were so red, her tongue so pink. It made her look almost girlish and innocent, but Ron knew better. He slapped his cock against her tongue, shivering at the jolts of pleasure zinging through him at the touch.

"Do you want this?"

She nodded eagerly, her eyes never leaving his as he rubbed the dripping head of his cock against her lips. 

"I don't know if you deserve it. Maybe we should just—"

"Please," she begged, her lips caressing the head of his cock. 

Well, who was Ron to deny such an eager young thing. She opened her mouth wide again, tongue extended, and Ron sighed as he slid right in. Lily hadn't been lying; she'd clearly done this before. That was more than evident in the easy way she swallowed him down, the way she swirled her tongue along his shaft as he sunk inside her warm, wet mouth.

"That's it, swallow my cock," Ron groaned, tangling his hands in her vibrant hair. She moaned as he took hold, forcing her still as he began to pump his hips. "Look at you, such a slut for it. How many other boys have you let do this, huh Lily? Do you let them fuck your mouth, let them bend you over and fuck that sweet little cunt?" Ron's blood was hot, boiling hotter at the image of Lily bent over his desk, that tiny black skirt flipped up over her arse. She was probably wearing some slutty scrap of fabric for knickers, a barely there slip of lace that he could nudge out of the way with a finger to see her eager cunt. Ron's hands tightened in Lily's hair, his arse rising off of his chair with the speed of his thrusts. "Such a dirty girl, letting men do whatever they want to you. Bet you let them fuck your arse, too. Let them take you on your knees like a bitch in heat."

Lily's eyes stayed locked on his, her arousal obvious as she moaned around his thick cock. He could feel his orgasm building, bigger and brighter and hotter than he could ever remember it feeling. Merlin, she was so good, so dirty and pleasing. Her mouth was velvet warmth, begging for his cock, for him to keep fucking into her throat. He'd never been with somebody so wanton and shameless; somebody who'd get on their knees in his office and swallow his cock like they needed it to breathe. The one disadvantage of this position was that it made it hard to see her perky tits. His thrusting cock impeded his view. That wouldn't do at all.

Ron slid out, and Lily started forward, trying to follow his cock. "Such a slut," he murmured fondly. He slid his hand up and down his spit-slick cock, shivering at the intensity, at the orgasm he could feel pulsing right below the surface. "Sit back," he commanded.

Once again, Lily obeyed without question, and Ron almost came on the spot. Luckily he managed to hold back. Almost, but not yet. "Push your tits together."

Lily cupped her breasts, fingers trailing over those stiff, pink nipples before pressing them together in the center of her chest. They looked so perfect, full and round. He wanked his cock hard as he thought about fucking into that tight channel her breasts made, lamenting the fact that he was far too close to feel that smooth skin sliding against his cock. Ron licked his lips, imagining what those sweet nipples would taste like under his tongue. Two of Lily's fingers moved forward, rolling a nub between her fingertips, and that was all Ron could take.

He leaned forward, his hand a blur as he came all over Lily's perky tits. He groaned with the pleasure of his release and the primal satisfaction of seeing those tantalizing breasts coated in ropes of white. Ron collapsed back into his chair, sated and more satisfied than he could remember being for a long damn while. 

Lily stayed kneeling on the floor, her eyes wild and breathing rough. Every gasping exhalation sent her tits jiggling, Ron's pearly seed dripping down the rounded curves. He'd never seen something so filthy. His limp cock gave a half-hearted twitch.

"Are you going to stay out of trouble, Lily?" 

She bit her lip and nodded, though Ron had his doubts. Half dressed on his office floor, dirty and dishevelled and covered in come, was hardly the best place to promise good behaviour. 

"Good," he said, tucking himself back into his trousers. "I won't tell your parents this time, but I don't know that I can say the same if you get hauled in again."

Lily stood, breasts swaying as she righted herself. Her hair was a wild mess, her skirt skewed. She looked like she'd been rode hard and loved every moment of it. She slipped her shirt onto her shoulders and grabbed her wand. With a clearly practiced movement, her appearance was put to rights. Oh, she still looked like a little tart, but now she looked fresh for a night out on the town. Ron didn't believe for a second she'd stay out of trouble, not a dirty girl like Lily. Good little girls didn't know spells like that.

She leaned in close, her hair fanning across Ron's shoulders as she kissed his cheek. Lily smelled like lilacs, and he could see down her blouse from this angle, the soft curve of her breasts calling to him like a siren's song.

"Don't worry Uncle Ron. I'll be good, I swear. And if I'm not…" She turned around, hitching her skirt up to show off a pair of tiny white knickers. Lily was so close he could see the faintest sheen of slick, could smell the thick, heady scent of her dripping cunt. "Well maybe we could come up with other reasons for you not to tell my parents."

Ron's mouth went dry as Lily flashed him a sunny smile and straightened out her skirt, hiding that warm, wet treasure. _Fuck_ she was such a filthy minx, such a shameless young thing with her bouncing tits and slutty cunt begging for his cock. He wished he was twenty years younger, that he could get hard again in an instant and pull her down onto his dick, fuck up into that tight heat while she begged for more.

She slipped out of his office with a wave, and Ron breathed deep, taking in the faint smell of sex that still lingered in the air. Ron summoned a quill and made a note for the following week. It would be a good idea to place a discreet Auror detail on Lily Luna Potter, if only for the peace of mind of her concerned family. 

They could bring her straight to her Uncle Ron at the first sign of trouble. He'd set her right.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
